I am Primrose Stone
by WeasleysWizardingWheezer
Summary: My name is Primrose Stone my parents were murdered when i was five years old since then i've lived with the Weasleys but even living in that sanctuary doesnt take away the nightmares. What if it wasnt just murder? only me and a pair of twins can find out.
1. I am Primrose Stone

**This is the start of my new Fred / OC fanfiction. Please review, i will update again after i get five reviews. **

**I only own my OC. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>The musky smell is the first that meets my nostrils as I step into the room. It's dark, like it usually is when I visit this place. The light from the crescent moon illuminates a part of the room in which dust particles gather and dart about freely. The wall is hard against my spine, but I press myself as far into the corner of the room as I can. Nobody must find me here. There is a bang coming from a level below me which rattles the floor where I stand. It won't be long; I know they're coming for me. The bad people. They have already taken Daddy. Mommy will be next, she told me to hide. So I did what I was told, I didn't want to hide because I don't know what is going on. The footsteps barrage on the stairs, it won't be long now. Mommy's waiting outside the door; I can see her shadow under it. She seemed scared, I am scared too. The footsteps stop and I know what is coming next. I place my hands over my ears and try to remember as many names of flowers as I can. Daddy taught me this to calm me down… <em>Rose… Pansy… Poppy… Daisy… Dandelion… Bluebell… Snowdrop… Lily…<em> A scream penetrates my thoughts, followed by a loud, hollow thump. A cloud passes over the moon, dropping the light from the windows. This must be a bad dream; I just have to wake up. I just have to wake up. _…Cosmos… Daffodil… Ivy…_ Another shadow creeps under the door now, it grows as whoever it is gets closer and closer to the door. I slide myself down into the corner, nobody will find me here. I just have to wake up… _Orchid… Hyacinth… Sunflower… Tulip…_ My breathing is ragged, my eyes fixed upon the spot where the shadow has ceased its movement. My hands still clamped over my ears, the door handle rattles but Mommy locked it. They won't be able to get in… _Violet… Buddleia…_ I am wrong. A bright light shines through the cracks in the door highlighting the terror that is now etched on my face. Silent tears make their way down my cheeks and drop onto my yellow dress… _Primrose..._ There is a bang that rings in my ears as the door slams of its hinges; a scream catches in my throat. Maybe they don't know I'm here. I am proved wrong once more as the floor boards creak and the people make their way over. I press myself further into the corner, trying to press myself behind the box that hides me. Then something grabs the collar of my dress and yanks me from my hiding place. "Peek-a-Boo." Says a cold voice as I let out a hair raising scream.

* * *

><p>"Prim!" The voice breaks through my thoughts, but I'm trapped. It's dark, I can't see. I can't breathe. "Prim, wake up!" I thrash about, I have to get out. I have to get out of here. "Prim!" Someone is shaking me, I can feel their hands on my arms but I can't see them. Then my eyes snap open and I gasp as the air rushes into my lungs, burning my windpipe as I try to relax my breathing. The room is still dark. I'm lying on my back and someone is leaning over me, their hands on my arms. I sit up, so I am looking right at the blue eyed, red head. "Are you alright, Prim?" He asks. Prim isn't my real name. It's Primrose, like the flower. My mother named me after it because my hair reminded her of the golden petals.<p>

"I'm fine." My voice cracks as I say the last syllable. I meant to sound a lot calmer; I should be used to the nightmares by now. "I'm fine, George." He doesn't look convinced as he places a hand to my forehead and removes a few strands of hair from my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"It was just a nightmare, George. Nightmares can't hurt me." I smile over at my best friend, he has always been there through the nightmares and when he isn't Fred is always there. So one of them is always here to help me out of the nightmarish state I enter when I go to sleep.

"Just try to get some more sleep, okay? I'll be right next door if you need me." He crossed the room to the door giving me a fleeting smile as he left. I am so glad to have friends like George and Fred. They have been like a family to me. Their mother and father, Molly and Arthur Weasley, took me in when I was five years old. A request from my mother, because I had no surviving family after the wizarding war that took their lives. I am grateful for Molly and Arthur's kindness; they already had a large family of their own. Managing to look after seven children and take me in was an enormous feat, especially on Arthur's wages. But I don't care about the hand-me-downs like the school books, or the cramped space at the Weasley home, because they are the closest thing that I have ever had to a family. The oldest of the Weasley's, Bill and Charlie have already left the Weasley home. Bill is working in Egypt, as a curse breaker for Gringotts and Charlie is off in Romania working with Dragons. The other Weasley's haven't left home yet. Percy, the most infuriating of Fred and George's brothers is a rule loving, smart arsed seventh year. He believes that he should be listened to and his constant pompous attitude causes Fred, George and I to tease him relentlessly. Fred and George are the same age as me, only a few days older, their birthday falling on April first mine on the seventh. They both have identical features, well they are twins after all, and they have a mischievous streak, something they passed on to me. Ron, the twins younger brother is also someone who falls victim to our ridicule, ever since the twins turned his teddy into a spider. Well, let's just say, he had it coming to him. Finally, Ginny, she is the youngest and only daughter of the Weasley's and the only one who doesn't actually fall victim to our taunts and gags, unless there is a boy involved. I love having Ginny's company, I'm already practically thought of as a boy by everyone else so I can sort of let my girly side out around her.

I run my hands through my dark blonde hair taking a deep breath as I did so. I'm surprised that I haven't woken up any of the other residents of the Leaky Cauldron with my screams. The crescent moon is hovering outside my window, just like it had in the dream. I shake that out of my thoughts as I look down at my watch. Five a.m. I sigh and climb out of my bed and walk over to the window seat, there is no way I will get any sleep now. I curl my legs underneath me, resting my head on the window and looking out at the darkened streets of Muggle London. Tomorrow, me and the Weasley's as well as Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter (Yes, Harry Potter. The boy who lived, that Harry Potter) will make the journey to Kings Cross Station and from there we will take the scarlet locomotive to Hogwarts castle up in the Scottish moors. I love Hogwarts, everything from its enchanted ceiling to the house elves that work in the kitchens that only Fred, George and I know how to get to. From the numerous amounts of ghosts that inhabit the hallways to the Whomping Willow that sits in the Hogwarts grounds. But what I love most of all about Hogwarts is Quidditch. I just feel so free when I am meters above the ground dodging bludgers and shooting at the three hoops that determine the score. Being a chaser is hard work and my work was made harder last year because I replaced Katie Bell and I have had a lot to live up to ever since. I must admit, there are some things at Hogwarts that I can't stand, one of those things being the Slytherins. Everyone knows for a fact, that all Slytherins are pure evil and horrid people to be around. I try not to cross the Slytherins in my year because in my opinion they are the vilest lot one could ever imagine. Every single one of them looks like they have been crossbred with a troll. But those things aside, Hogwarts is the best place in the entire world and nothing can change that.

* * *

><p>"Prim, come on you lazy git. Get up." I open my eyes once more, this time I am lying on my side curled up on the window seat, the sun streaming in from the window behind me. I push the hair that covered my face out of my eyes and jumped when I saw both of the twins sitting on the floor in front of me. They flash toothy grins as I push myself up from my sleeping position. I guess I could get back to sleep after all.<p>

"Good morning to you too." I say rubbing the sleep from my eyes and yawning.

"Mum's going to go mad if you're not down in a bit." Said Fred. I could tell that it was him, he has a higher voice than George does, he also has a larger smile than George. Just some of my many ways to tell them apart.

"I know, I know." I mumble, crossing the room and pulling the clothes I had laid out off the cabinet.

"Any nightmares?" He asks, he must know the answer already, George usually tells him.

"Just the one." I say pulling the curtains around my bed so I could get changed inside. I pulled on my Weird Sisters t-shirt and a pair of old slightly tattered jeans before pulling on my socks and my black low top converse.

"Want to talk about it?" In the days when I first started having these nightmares the twins would stay up with me and talk about them until I fell back to sleep, but now I don't see the need to talk about them anymore. They already know all of them, so I don't see why I should burden them with my terrors.

"It was just the same as before." I say as I pull back the curtain, take my wand (Willow with Unicorn hair) off the nightstand and pick up the handle of my trunk. "Ready to go?" They nod in unison and walk over to join me at the door.

"We're here you know." Said George, he puts his hand on my shoulder and I smile up at him. The relationship I shared with George is different than the relationship I share with Fred. George is just better at conveying his feelings I guess, but the relationship I share with him always feels different to the one I share with Fred. We walk down to the bar area of the Leaky Cauldron, everyone else is already downstairs and are chattering away happily. Percy is still complaining about his Head Boy badge that we managed to jinx to say Big-Head Boy, until Molly charms it, much to our distaste, back to its normal self. I sit down between Fred and George and help myself to a slice of toast. Ginny is sitting next to Hermione opposite us and Ginny leans close to Hermione to whisper something. They both know about my nightmares too, but they have sworn to secrecy.

"Morning, Primrose." Came the voice of Mrs Weasley, she was at the foot of the table next to Arthur and Percy.

"Good morning, Molly." I say back after finishing my mouthful of scrambled egg.

"How did you sleep?"

"Oh. Fine, I slept fine." I lie and next to me George sent his twin a knowing look. After breakfast Arthur informs us that he has hired some cars so we can get to the train station in time. You can tell by the looks on their faces that the Muggle taxi drivers aren't accustomed to seeing such strange people in their taxis. The man in our taxi seemed quite perplexed about the two owls, a cat and a rat which were bundled into his taxi and it didn't add to his nerves when a packet of Fred's no heat wet start Fillibuster Fireworks went off in the back. From that point on Molly kept on sending us disgruntled looks from the front of the taxi. Kings Cross Station was busy, as per usual. There were the business men, running about with their briefcases and cups of decaf coffee. Some elderly people were sat on the benches, eating while they wait for their train, and then there was us. Seven red heads and their friends, their animals and their enormous trunks full of luggage. All of us are used to the stares we receive, so we act as normally as we possibly can until we reach the barrier between platforms nine and ten. To a muggle the wall that we stand next to is just another wall, but to us magical folk it is the passageway to Hogwarts it is the passageway to a second home. Fred, George and I go first, we stand by the wall chatting and then when no one is looking we slip through the barrier undetected onto platform nine and three-quarters. I smile as my eyes come to rest upon the scarlet locomotive, our carriage to another year at Hogwarts. We pull our trunks through the crowd and hop aboard the train, upon laying our things in an empty compartment we head back outside. Molly was talking swiftly to Harry and Percy had a dreamy look come over his face as I stood next to him.

"Ah, there's Penelope! Goodbye mother." Molly kissed Percy's cheek and he disappeared off into the crowds of Hogwarts students after his girlfriend.

"Poor girl." I mutter to George, he snorts and bats his eyelids in a girly fashion.

"Oh, Percy. I see you are now more pompous than ever." He squeaked changing his voice to a higher pitched one that probably would match that of Penelope Clearwater.

"I've made you all sandwiches." Said Molly pulling out her bag and finding the sandwiches she had made us all. "Here you are, Ron… No, they are not corned beef… Fred… Where is Fred? Oh, there you are dear… George… Primrose… Ginny… Harry… Hermione." After dispatching the sandwiches, Molly wrapped her arms around each of her children and kissed their cheeks, in turn she came to me. I hugged her back and tried not to grimace as she planted a kiss on my cheek. Fred and George snorted at my features, it's not that I didn't appreciate Molly's affection it's just that I wasn't one for affection in general. I think that's what growing up in a houseful of Weasley boys does to you. I glanced up at the clock that hung out from a stone barrier. One minute to eleven, the twins gesture their heads towards the train and after saying another goodbye to Molly and Arthur we depart for our compartment.

* * *

><p>When we arrive back at our compartment, a dark skinned boy is waiting for us. His black dreadlocks hang down his face and he greets us with a smile as we enter. "Jordan." We all say as we enter and sit opposite him.<p>

"What brings you to our humble abode?" Said George. Lee is our good friend, we just put on the theatrics when we haven't seen him for a while.

"Weasley's, Stone." He nods his head in our direction. "I come bearing grave news. News only three highly thought of sorcerers can control." His tone could compare to Percy's at this point, his face is solemn and sour.

"Well tell us the problem, I'm sure we can fit time in our busy schedule to amuse and create mischief." Said Fred, his face contorted with thought.

"It is the first years. I do hope you can amuse their dull ride with your antics and shenanigans."

"Only if the shenanigans involve you, noble messenger." I say standing up and holding out my hand to Lee. "Join us and together we shall eliminate boredom from the halls of the Hogwarts Express." Lee grabs my hand and I pull him up, the twins also stand and we place our hands over one another like we did the first time the four of us met.

"Weasley's, Stone and Jordan, unite to destroy pre-Hogwarts boredom." Said George as we throw our hands into the air like first years. Fred begins fumbling around in his trunk.

"Nothing a packet of Fillibuster Fireworks can't fix." He said, tapping a particularly bright firework with his wand and throwing it out into the corridor. There are several sparks as it starts flying around the hall and then it disappears, no doubt to cause mischief in the first years compartment. The journey held its usual routine, the four of us would dung bomb a few Slytherins, stuff ourselves silly with sweets from the trolley and hold our annual exploding snap tournament.

As the lights began to fade from outside the compartments were lit up with the manmade glow of the electric lighting. Fred and Lee were facing off in the final of the tournament when I decided that it would be a good time for me to go and change into my robes. I left the twins and Lee to their devices and walked down to the toilets to get changed. Once done, the Gryffindor crest was embellished on my robes the red trimming on my cloak and unfortunately the skirt that all girls at Hogwarts were required to own at least one of. I didn't like wearing the skirt but if I wore it to the sorting then thankfully I wouldn't have to wear it again till at least Christmas and then most people will be home anyway so nobody will notice, apart from the twins of course. I made my way back out from the toilet, heading back up to the carriage. I looked out at the barely noticeable greenery in the darkness and I was to occupied that I didn't notice someone was coming my way until I slammed right into them. I stumbled backwards, mumbling my apologies. That is until I looked up and saw who I bumped into. Marcus Flint, Miles Bletchley and Graham Pritchard blocked the hallway, I was right in saying they could have been crossbred with trolls. Marcus grinned down at me suggestively and I raised my eyebrows slightly. Every cell in Marcus Flints body infuriates me, not only does he think he is better than everybody else, he has the sheer audacity to flaunt his blood status in everybody else's faces. "Primrose." He hissed, his grotesque frame blocking the hall.

"Flint, Bletchley, Pritchard. What do I owe the non-existent pleasure?" I say, straightening up my stature. I was not scared of Marcus Flint he was about as scary as a puppy with rabies, he however thought himself to be terrifying.

"Feisty one you've got there, Marcus." Said Bletchley, he wasn't as bad as Flint and Pritchard but he can still be annoying.

"Shut up, Bletchley," I snap, trying to side step them all. Its Flint's hand that stops me, he placed it upon the wall blocking my only way around them.

"Where are you going, Prim? Back to your filthy blood-traitor friends." That struck a nerve, I didn't tolerate this at the best of times but when the Slytherins compel themselves to bring the Weasley's into this, they have another thing coming.

"Don't you dare talk about my friends like that." I hiss, Flint leers at me and I hastily slam my heel into his foot. In that moment his hand moves from the wall and I slip past them all.

"You'll need me one day, Prim." He shouts at my turned back.

"And when that day comes, I have the number for a decent psychiatrist." I growl as I walk back towards the compartment. I am a few compartments away when the train slams to a halt, nocking me into the wall. What's going on? Why have we stopped? We can't be here yet. Heads stick out of the compartment doors as I continue on, there is another screech which jolts me back against the wall and heads fall away from the doors. It must just be a breakdown. I just lay my hand on the compartment door as a shiver runs through my body. I am suddenly aware that I can see my breath in front of my face, swirling in front of me whenever my lungs contract. I look at the windows to my left, the condensation suddenly runs up them and all the lights in the compartment seem to go out. That's when I see it, a giant spectral creature gliding towards me. Its jet black cloak torn at the edges the baggy hood covering its face and I can't force myself to move. My legs seem frozen to the ground as does my hand which is still upon the door of my compartment. The creature is about a meter in front of me now whatever gaze it has locked upon me, then things start falling away. All of the good memories I have ever had every laugh and smile I have shared until I am left with nothing but a hollow pit in my stomach filled with nightmares. It's the dizziness that surrounds me now, the black spots that dart in front of my petrified eyes the wobble in my legs that still seem rooted to the spot and that's when the screaming starts. Everything seems to falter as the door that is the only source of my stability is dragged away and I fall into nothingness.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't cry sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay, you just have to be brave for Mommy. Can you do that?" The woman is whispering into my ear as she strokes my hair. I feel the silent tears fall down my cheeks as I cling onto her free arm. I nod obediently and then a distant cackle comes out of nowhere.<em>

"_Ah, how sweet." I can't see the figures through the ominous darkness, but I know that they are there. "Let's see if we can get some information shall we?" It is in one swift movement that the woman tosses me aside and then collapses onto the floor her body shaking uncontrollably as she tries to stifle the screams that come from her mouth. "Now, where is the headquarters of the Order?" The Order, what is the Order? The woman pushes herself into a sitting position, sweat glistening upon her forehead._

"_I'll never tell you anything." She hisses. That is when the pain hits me, I drop to the floor my cries filling the room, the woman's screams as she is subdued by the others, then beautiful numbness washes over me. The woman crawls over resting me upon her lap as she croons to me. "Mommy's here, I won't ever let them hurt you like that again. Mommy loves you. You must know that, Primrose. I will always love you." In that moment when everything seemed fine, there is a blinding flash of florescent green light and then the pain resurfaces. Much stronger than it was before and in amongst my screams I hear the words._

"_Peek-A-Boo." I scream out louder now, I have to get out. I have to help that woman, I have to help my Mum. But there is nothing only blackness and the horrible empty feeling that follows it. _

"_STOP IT!" I scream. "STOP IT! LET ME OUT! MAKE IT STOP!" Then something grabs my thrashing arms, pulling me from the abyss that is so familiar to me._

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, Chapter one. Please review, i will only update if i get five reviews because i dont want it to be a waste of time. <strong>

**Thanks :)**


	2. The Guards From Azkaban

**Okay, i didnt get five reviews but so what, i want to carry on with the story anyway. So here we have chapter two, I hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of this, only my charecters such as Primrose Stone and Lauren Jones who you will be meeting this chapter. All the rest belongs to J.K Rowling who gave us this magical world which we could all be part of. **

* * *

><p>"STOP!" I sit bolt upright, my breathing ragged and my face is drenched in a cold sweat. Somebody was still holding my arms and I looked to my left and saw Fred. He had a panicked expression upon his face and as I looked around at George and Lee I saw that their faces bore the same expressions as Fred. I felt the ground rumbling underneath where I sat, the train is moving again.<p>

"Prim, what happened?" Asked George. I looked around at all three of them and shook my head. I can't remember anything that happened after I saw that cloaked thing. I just remember falling.

"I don't know… It was horrible, I just saw black… What happened to me?" I ask. Fred got to his feet next to me and helped me to my feet so I could sit on the seat across from George and Lee. They shared a nervous glance and then turned back to me.

"You looked rigid." Began Fred. "And that thing was standing right in front of you, so we opened the door to let you in-"

"And you just sort of collapsed." Continued George. "It wasn't until after that thing left that you started shaking… and then you started screaming." So I wasn't just screaming in the dream, I was screaming here too.

"We thought you might be having a fit so we tried to wake you up but nothing was working. It was bloody frightening." Said Lee. I looked to my left as the door to our compartment opened and a shabby looking male wizard with light brown hair stood in the doorway. His brown eyes glistened and he had a small jagged scar running from his chin diagonally towards his mouth.

"Is everything alright in here?" He asks. I nodded but the others looked over at the man and then back to me.

"Did anybody else pass out?" Said Fred. The wizard came into the compartment and closed the door, he sat next to Fred and looked around at us all.

"Only one person so far. Why?" I looked down at my hands which were shaking in my lap and tried to calm myself by clamping them over one another.

"Prim passed out." Said George and I noticed the wizards gaze fall upon me. There was a snap which made me jump as the man broke up some chocolate and handed it to me. I looked quizzically up at the man who turned the corners up on his mouth to form a weak smile.

"It's only chocolate. It will make you feel better." I took a small bite from the square he handed to me. As soon as it touched my tongue a warming sensation spread through me, eliminating the cold hollow feeling I felt moments before.

"What was that?" I say as the man began to leave. He turned to face us all, his face taking on a solemn expression as he spoke.

"It was a Dementor, one of the guards from Azkaban. They were searching the train for Sirius Black." And then he left, closing the compartment door behind him. Sirius Black, a topic we hadn't touched on during our journey to Hogwarts. Sirius Black was imprisoned in Azkaban for the murder of twelve Muggles and a wizard named Peter Pettigrew. During our holiday to Egypt Black escaped and Arthur believes that he is going to come after Harry. That's why that thing, that Dementor was on the train. What on earth did it think? Sirius Black isn't going to jump out of my suitcase. I wonder who else it was that fainted; at least I'm not the only one I thought to myself.

"Was I really that bad?" I ask, looking at the three of them in turn. Fred looked like he was about to say something but he closed his mouth again.

"It was like you were having a nightmare. Only it was worse." Said George. It felt worse than a nightmare. It felt like I wasn't going to wake up. I felt trapped and there was no way to escape it because it only resulted in pain.

"It was like a nightmare." I confess, finishing the square of chocolate. "But it was different… I didn't think I was going to wake up. It was like I would never be happy ever again and then it started hurting. It's never felt like that before." I was told that I would have nightmares after what I had been through when I was little, the murder of my parents. I feel that there is something more to it than that, like something else happened before my mother was killed. It's just that I can't remember it. No, it's because I don't want to remember it.

"Remember when Dad went to Azkaban? He came back shaking, it's a horrid place. Don't worry about it, Prim. Nobody is going to tell anyone about it, it's just between the four of us." Said Fred he smiled as the train came to a halt at Hogsmead station. We dragged our luggage from the train and placed it next to the other fifth year trunks and headed towards the carriages. The winged skeletal horses known as Thestrals pull the carriages, I am the only one in our group that can see them. They are like an omen of death, not like the Grim but people don't like them because they're well, different. I don't mind them, I think they're kind of comforting in a morbid sort of way. The twins, Lee and I climb up into the carriage and I sit next to George while Fred and Lee sit opposite. I missed the boat ride up to the castle, we hadn't taken that since our first year but I suppose the novelty wears off after first time, after all it's the first look up at the castle that does it for you and to be quite honest I have looked at the castle for best part of five years so I guess I fall into the category of the novelty has worn off.

* * *

><p>There is a jolt as the Thestrals start moving the carriage and they keep a steady pace as they trot up to the castle. I look out of the window and notice the dim outline of the forbidden forest, the tree's towering over Hagrid's hut which sits just off to the side of the trees, the giant pumpkins already growing for the Halloween feast. It is then, when we get closer to the iron gates and the Thestrals pull the carriage down the dirt path, that the familiar cold sensation sweeps over me and I shudder. There must be at least twenty of them, Dementors I mean, floating ominously above the carriages and around the entrance to the grounds. Their black, torn cloaks were floating behind them even though there was no wind to carry the light fabric. "Bloody things." I mutter, staring up at them. I don't think that I was the only one who didn't like their presence, the very thought of them lurking outside. No, I won't think of that. As we pass through the cast iron gates that separate the school from the village of Hogsmead the sudden chill wears off and I am glad for that. The Thestrals stopped the carriage behind the one in front of us and Fred being the ever the gentleman hopped out of the carriage and offered his hand.<p>

"For you my lady." He said courteously and I took his hand and hopped out of the cart, I curtsied and smiled as I did so.

"Thank you dear sir." I said. Lee and George jumped out of the carriage and together we headed up to the castle. The golden lights glimmered in the windows like they did every time we arrived at the castle. I glanced up towards the main steps where Marcus Flint and his cronies were laughing, stupid trolls. We walked past them, Flint shot me a cocky smile and I replied with a less than subtle hand gesture. The four of us passed into through the corridors which were filled with gold framed moving portraits, most smiled at us as we passed at welcomed us back to Hogwarts. I glanced up at the ceiling of the great hall and noticed the twinkling stars that passed in front of the clouds on the enchanted ceiling. I smiled and my glance shifted from the ceiling to the four tables. Slytherin were on the far left of the room, I saw Draco Malfoy and his henchmen Crabbe and Goyle, they had been giving Harry, Ron and Hermione grief since day one. I hated the lot of them, stupid stuck up Purebloods. Next to the Slytherins was the Gryffindor table, the four of us headed over to the table, we sat with our backs facing the Hufflepuffs and we had only just sat down when Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnett walked in.

"Primmy!" Shouted Alicia, in an overly girly voice. She grabbed me from behind and hugged me, she smelt strongly of perfume and I tried not to gag I didn't really approve of Alicia's taste of perfume.

"Alright Leesh." I said as she let go and I stood up to greet Angelina. Angelina was in my year too, she was slightly taller than I was and had dark skin and shoulder length brown hair. "Angie!" I laughed and she gave me a hug. She then sat down next to Fred and Alicia sat next to George, I sat in the middle of the twins.

"Did you hear, on the train I mean?" Began Angelina. "Somebody was screaming terribly down our end. It was horrible." I saw George look at me from the corner of my eye and I shook my head.

"Um… No, no. I didn't hear anyone screaming. Do you know who it was?" I asked, hoping that Angelina was in a compartment further along the train so there was a possibility the screams she heard weren't mine. Angie leant forwards and looked back at me.

"No, I don't. It was definitely a girl though, must have been those dementors that done it. It was quite terrifying." She admitted, she leant back as the last few people came into the hall and took their seats. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat opposite us, Harry looked extremely pale and Hermione and Ron kept on exchanging worried looks.

"Oi, Potter!" Came the voice of none other than the slick haired git himself, Draco Malfoy. He turned around to face Harry and had a look of upmost glee plastered on his face. Harry and Ron turned around and Hermione shook her head before following suit. "Is it true you fainted? You actually fainted!" There was a laugh from Malfoy and his cronies and one boy even had the nerve to mimic a fainting action.

"Bugger off, Malfoy." Sneered Ron and he pulled Harry back round so he didn't look in Malfoy's direction. I immediately felt bad for Harry, he has had loads more terrifying experiences than me, I mean facing you-know-who in his first year, a basilisk in his second year and this year Sirius Black is apparently after him. I mean how much bad luck can one person get.

"Was it you screaming too, Potter? I wouldn't be surprised." Said Malfoy, he was still looking at Harry and I felt the anger bubble.

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy!" I said, loud enough so he could hear, he turned and glared at me and I glared right back. His mouth curled up into a grin.

"Has the little Half-Blood found her voice? You want to watch your mouth, your mother should have." I clenched my fists, the first years had just begun to walk in and I let a small growl form in my throat. How dare he insult my mother. He knows nothing about her, he has no right. I felt George squeeze my hand under the table.

"Don't worry." He said in a barely audible whisper. "We'll get him later." I let out a breath, turned and smiled at George, he could always calm me down. I nodded and turned to look at the sorting hat just as the first person was called.

"Bourne, May." The long brown haired girl climbed up to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat upon her head, there was a moment of silence and then the tare appeared at the rim of the dusty magical hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted and there was applause, and the girl ran down to the Gryffindor table, she shook loads of people's hands including mine.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." I said smiling at the girl.

"Yeah, house of the brave and noble." Finished Fred, he shook May's hand and she went slightly red as he did so. George laughed from beside me as the cheers died down and another name was called. Bradley Brockhouse and Megan Bryan went to Slytherin. A girl called Florencia Haycock-Ivo went to Ravenclaw followed by Hannah Thompson. James Thornton and Cara Jackson went to Hufflepuff and the last two Gryffindors were Laura Twyford and Kimberley Yates. This year most of the first years went to Slytherin, I nudged the twins.

"Evil bunch this year." I said and they sniggered, there was a collective gasp as the food appeared on the table and I looked around at the mouth-watering dishes that were on offer. I piled my plate high with meats of all sorts and a few (just a few) vegetables the twins were doing the same. The food was really delicious, the house elves had really outdone themselves today. After I had suitably stuffed myself and the last traces of food disappeared from our shining plates, the desserts appeared, cream pies, tarts, trifles and brownies of all sorts. I reached for a slice of double chocolate fudge brownie and I noticed Malfoy looking at a cream pie. George had noticed too and he winked before waving his wand, the pie which Malfoy had now put on his plate, rose into the air and in one movement hit him square in the face. Cream was spewed everywhere and there was an uproar of laughter from all over the hall, I couldn't control my laughter as Malfoy looked around for the culprit. He glared over at the Gryffindor table and locked eyes with mine. I snorted into my pumpkin juice as Malfoy turned around, you could see the steam coming from his ears.

"That was brilliant." I whispered to George. When we finished our deserts and the scraps were cleared Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"To all our new students, welcome. To our returning students, welcome back. Now there are a few changes to staff this year. Firstly, I would like to welcome Professor Lupin who will be taking up the Defence Against the Dark Arts post this year." He paused as the shabby wizard from the train stepped up, there was a loud round of applause which echoed off the walls. When the hall fell silent Dumbledore began to talk once again. "And, I am pleased to announce that the post of Care of Magical Creatures professor will be taken up by our own Rubeus Hagrid." A cheer rose up from the hall, there were several whoops and whistles from the Gryffindor table, coming mostly from Harry, Ron and Hermione and the Slytherins seemed to grimace at the thought. Good, I thought to myself, I hope they get eaten by a blast ended skrewt. "Also, I would like to inform you all that Hogwarts will play host to the guards of Azkaban until such a time when Sirius Black has been captured. And whilst I assure you that their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities I ask each and every one of you to not draw their attention to you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving and they won't be fooled by charms or even invisibility cloaks. Now off to bed pip pip." There was a great scraping sound as the benches were shoved backwards from the table. I stood up with the twins and Lee, the girls carried on ahead. I walked with the twins to the door of the great hall and was about to head up the moving staircase when I saw my friend in Ravenclaw, Lauren Jones.

"I'll meet you in the common room." I said to the twins.

"Are you sure? We'll wait if you want." Said Fred.

"No, no. It's okay, you go on." I say waving them away as I turned on my heel and walked over to the long ebony haired Ravenclaw. I stopped just behind her and placed my hands over her eyes. She jumps slightly and puts her hands behind her to try and reach me so I leant back as far as I could.

"Primrose Alice Stone, get off me." She laughed as she prised my hands from her eyes. She turned around and embraced me in a hug. Me and Lauren had been best friends since we were little, her mom and my mom were best friends when they were young. Lauren smelt like she always did, doused in her favourite perfume her raven hair hung loose around her shoulders. Her piercing green eyes the shade of newly polished emeralds, she was very pretty but she didn't doll up like most of the other girls; that was something I liked about her. 'How have you been?' She asked as we pulled back from each other.

"Great, better actually. Still having a few nightmares but not too many." I say, gesturing to the staircase. "Are you heading to the tower?" She nodded and we began to walk up the stairs towards our towers.

"Mum wanted me to ask how you were. She's worried about you, you know." Lauren's mum, Marie had always been worried for me ever since my mother died. I'm sure she would have taken me in herself but my mom wanted me to be the Weasley's, she wanted me to be with a big family.

"She doesn't have to be. I'm perfectly fine, but thank her for her concern." I say, we pass the third floor, the forbidden corridor and now most of the students have thinned out so there is just me and Lauren on the staircase.

"I'm always here, Prim. If you need anything, I always be here."

"I know Lauren. But that doesn't stop the rivalry on the Quidditch pitch, right?" She laughed and shook her head. I could see the Fat Lady's portrait just ahead and Lauren would turn away to head to the Ravenclaw common room any minute.

"We're still going to thrash you on the pitch, don't worry about that." She turned to head off towards the common room but she turned back at the last moment and pulled me into another hug. She pulled away then and smiled. "See you around."

"Hey, I wouldn't be so sure about thrashing us. This is our year." I smiled and waved as she headed towards her common room.

The Fat Lady was practicing her _singing_ when I arrived at the portrait. It's a good thing I heard Percy talking about the password during dinner, otherwise I would have to wait out here until morning. She had her usual sour look on her face as I interrupted her singing, she looked down at me and totted as if to say couldn't arrive with the others, could you? "Mibulus Mibletonia." I say and her gold frame swung off the wall and permitted me to enter the common room. The usual amount of chatter greeted my ears as I stepped over the threshold. The fire was glowing at the front of the room and most of the people in the common room were chatting to friends. Others, mostly the first years, were sleepily heading off to bed. The twins were sitting in our usual set of red fabric chairs in the darkest corner of the room, honestly you'd think we were a morbid bunch. I walked over to them and plopped myself down in the nearest chair.

"Where did you bugger off to?" Asked George, he was glancing over the Marauders Map, a magical device the three of us stole, no not stole borrowed from Filch's office in our first year. It tells you where everybody in Hogwarts is and what they are doing, not to mention seven secret passages in and out of Hogwarts, one rather strategically leads to Honeydukes cellar, it helped when we were too young to go to Hogsmead but now we only use that for emergencies.

"I went to see Lauren." I said. I put my head in my hands and almost jumped four feet in the air when a grey cat jumped up onto my lap and nuzzled its head into my neck. "Viscous! You silly cat." I say, stroking the felines head so he purred. I brought Viscous from the Magical Menagerie, he was the only cat there that I liked and I fell in love with him as soon as I saw him. He got on well with Scabbers, Ron's rat, too so that a good thing. Considering that the rat is ancient and Hermione's cat Crookshanks has been trying to eat him at every possible moment, the poor rat could do without the idea of Viscous eyeing him up as a midnight snack and to be quite honest I don't want Ron suspecting Viscous of murdering his beloved rat, that would be the last thing I would need.

"Is she alright, Lauren I mean?" Said Fred.

"Yeah, she's fine." I say, scratching Viscous behind the ears as he splayed himself across my legs. His chest rumbled on my thigh as he purred and let out a yawn.

"Right then, who's up for going to the kitchens?" Asked George, he folded the map and looked at us all expectantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Merlins sake, George. You just ate, and might I add you ate a lot.

"So, whats the point? I'm still hungry." He and Fred stood up and Viscous looked up at their movement. "You coming?"

"Nah, not tonight. I'm pretty tired. Viscous, you go with them, make sure they don't get caught by Norris." Viscous jumped up from my lap and leaped into Fred's arms. He smiled down at the cat and rubbed the top of his head.

"We'll bring you a cauldron cake." They said together and then they left Viscous lying happily in Fred's arms.

* * *

><p>I stood up then, and climbed the stairs to the girls Dormitory which was marked fifth year. Upon opening the door I chose the four poster bed closest to the window and got changed quickly into my pyjamas which consisted of some oversized grey jogging bottoms and a red tank top. Everybody else was in the common room so in the moment of tranquil silence I looked out at the Hogwarts grounds. The sea shimmered against the light of the stars which reflected on its glossy surface, the Whomping Willow stood undisturbed on the edge of the forbidden forest and I saw a few Dementors float eerily past the gates. I shuddered as a cold wind ruffled my hair. I turned away from the window then, turning down my red bed sheets and climbing in before drawing the curtains around myself. No doubt tomorrow the twins, Lee and I will be blessed with a double Potions lesson with old grease ball himself, Snape. Or we could really be blessed and have Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. I can't wait to see one of Lupin's lessons, I reckon that they will be fun. With the thought of tomorrows lessons swirling dreamily round my exhausted mind I pulled the covers up to my chin and was blessed with a dreamless sleep, something that I haven't had in a very long time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it, Chapter Three will be posted up soon. Might take a bit longer though because i am back at school and GCSE's are coming up but i will update when i can. <strong>

**Please Review :D**

**Oh and a thank you to AriesXArtemis who is my first ever reviewer on this story, thanks so much. **


	3. The Boggart the witch and the wardrobe

**So we have chapter three. We get to meet someone else in this chapter. But bare in mind that this will always be a FredxOC story so this guy isnt going far unless i like him ;)**

**So we get to meet Primrose's Boggart in this one, hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>The light shone through the cracks in the bedside curtains and I rolled out of the cocoon blanket I had encased myself in. I heard the muffled noise of footsteps outside and I knew that it was probably Angie that was up. I stretched my arms above my head and pulled the curtains back swinging my feet over the side of the four poster as I did so. I was right, it was Angie who was up, she was rummaging around in her trunk which was placed at the end of her bed. I saw Viscous lying upon Angie's tidy bed, he mustn't have been able to get through the curtains last night, I will have to leave him a gap from now on. "Morning Angie." I said, climbing out of bed and rummaging in my trunk for my black jeans, which I would use for school trousers, and my robes.<p>

"Morning Prim." She said as she brushed through her hair and pulled on her shoes. I walked over to the bathroom and after the usual morning routine of getting washed and dressed I pulled my Gryffindor cloak over my head and walked down to the common room to wait for the twins.

The fire was still flickering feebly from last night, the dull embers glowing at the front of the bustling common room. First years were dashing towards the portrait hole, their eyes still glowing with the excitement of a new day. The other years however, seemed to be fighting the fatigue of a late night, no doubt partying to unquestionable hours in their dormitories. I placed myself down in the red, squashy armchair in our corner of the room, the twins had not yet arrived from their dorm which would already be a bombsite. I am glad to be out of that retched skirt, my legs being kept away from prying eyes (not that there is much to see) served as a dull comfort. I curled my legs up on the chair and there was an extremely girlish yelp which echoed from the top of the boys staircase. The crashing of foot upon stone met my ears next as the twins trampled into the common room, their eyes gleaming despite the early hour. They spotted me and raced over looping their arms through mine and dragging me up from my position on the armchair. "Time to go!" Said Fred cheerily as they pulled me from the room, somehow I think that the girly squeak was their doing. Scratch that, I'm sure of it. The twins finally slowed their pace as we came to a safe two floors below the Fat Lady's portrait, I rubbed my arms sure that there will be bruises because of the vice like grip they had held me in.

"So, who was the victim?" I said as we past the portrait of Sir Cadogan, the crazy knight who shouted for a challenge as we walked by. The twins exchanged a sly look and I raised my eyebrows, it was probably some unsuspecting first year. Poor soul.

"Percy of course." Said Fred nonchalantly. He shrugged his shoulders and that small smile played at his lips. "Who else did you think? Some poor unsuspecting first year?"

"In fact that's _exactly_ what I thought." I said bluntly. "I wouldn't put it past you two to cause harm to a first year."

"No, no. You misjudge us, Primmy." Said George, waving a finger in a tut tut sort of way. "No harm intended, it's their fault if they fall into our carefully laid traps."

"Your carefully laid traps were probably designed so that poor person would fall victim to it and don't lie, I know these things. Remember two summers ago? The treacle and chicken feathers incident, that there was _'no harm intended.'_ I was scrubbing feathers out of my hair for days." I shuddered at the thought. Molly wasn't too pleased at the twins after that one.

"We told you. That was for Percy." Said Fred. We passed the huge oak doors into the great hall and took our seats at the table, the twins promptly piling their plates.

"Yeah sure. If it was meant for Percy then why in Merlins name was it outside my door?"

"As we told you before, Percy was nursing a crush. As far as we knew he was planning to come and talk to you. How on earth were we supposed to know you would come out of your room before he got there?" Said George, piercing a sausage with his fork and taking a large bite. I shook my head and had my usual breakfast, a slice of toast and an orange.

Our timetables were passed down then. I glanced down at the freshly printed parchment and drank in my schedule. First thing I have Charms with Flitwick then History of Magic with Binns followed by a free period and then lunch. So far so good. Herbology flowed lunch and then to my horror double potions. I groaned, I was hoping for a reprieve from double potions this year but I suppose I could be lucky and not have it with the Slytherins. I'm glad that I don't have Astronomy till later in the week, don't get me wrong Astronomy is fun but it gets tiring staying up and gazing at the stars all night.

"Wicked we have the same lessons, except Herbology." Said Fred, he was looking over my timetable and I rolled my eyes, the twins had opted for Ancient Runes instead of Herbology and quite frankly I couldn't see why.

"Why you took Ancient Runes is beyond me." I say rolling up the parchment and tucking it in my cloak. After finishing our breakfast the twins and I headed off to Charms, Flitwick didn't work us hard that lesson so it passed by pretty quickly. History of Magic was a drag as usual and Binns decided that it would be a good idea to have us write two sides of parchment on a huge troll war which he had been droning on about all lesson, of course none of us had been listening so that meant I would be spending my free period in the library.

* * *

><p>The twins decided that their essay could wait so they left me to my devices and I trudged by myself along to the library. I dropped my bag by the window ledge where I usually sat to do my studies and began to trail my hands along the ancient spines of the hundreds of books in Madam Pince's library. I stopped at the section on wars and I glanced at the spines of the books which were all labelled in tiny gold letters. My eyes fell upon a green book which was fairly large in comparison to the others, the label read <em>'A History of Troll Wars by Edgar Evanosmich'<em> I pulled it out and carried it back over to the window ledge. The window was propped open so a slight breeze came in and ruffled my hair. My right leg dangled from the window and I propped the book open in front of me. The library was quiet as I worked in fact I was quite surprised how quick I worked and finally with the two sides of parchment finished my mind wandered elsewhere. I wasn't surprised where it wandered to, the Dementor did stick out in my mind a fair bit. I'm not entirely shocked that the people in Azkaban go mad with them around, the Dementors devour every happy memory and it seems that they suck away your entire existence until you might as well be nothing except a dark pit filled with the worlds nightmares. I glanced out the window, the sun was blazing over the grounds and there wasn't a Dementor in sight. Several students were outside enjoying the weather it was almost a pity to be staying inside today but I will go outside later maybe go for a lap around the Quidditch pitch, yes that will do it.

"Staying in by yourself?" The voice brought me out of my thoughts and I turned away from the window. There was a boy there, supposedly looking at the shelf of books by the window, he had messy brown hair and was fairly tall, taller than me anyway. I looked at his robes, trimmed green and the snake of Slytherin hidden from view. It seemed strange, a Slytherin conversing with a Gryffindor without a snarky comment or a jibe at my blood status.

"Are you talking to me?" I ask. Stupid question really, he and I are the only people in the library apart from Madam Pince who was nowhere in sight.

"Of course, you're only person in here silly." He said turning to face me. He had sharp features and dark brown eyes which had a mischievous sparkle in them.

"Yeah, sorry, silly question really."

"No, no, it's quite understandable. I've heard Gryffindors and my lot don't tend to mix." He said. He seemed different to other Slytherins but I couldn't quite place it, he hadn't taken a jibe at me yet, it's usually the first thing a Slytherin does when they meet a Gryffindor.

"You're not from around here are you?" I say bluntly closing the book in front of me and folding my parchment so I could place it back in my bag.

"That obvious is it?" He said, coming at sitting opposite me on the window ledge. "The names Peter, Peter Hawthorne." He extended a hand and something in my head told me that Peter Hawthorne was not that bad, so I extended my hand and shook his.

"I'm Primrose Stone but you can call me Prim everybody else does. So Peter Hawthorne, where are you from?"

"I'm a transfer, I moved here from California." He glanced down at my book and tilted his head a little to read the golden letters. "Working on Troll Wars? Not exactly the most exhilarating of subjects if I do say so."

"You've got that right. So why are you in Slytherin, you don't seem-"

"Evil? Yeah I know, I've been told. Not all Slytherins are evil you know, I suppose people don't give them half the chance sometimes." I laughed uneasily, but I knew that Peter was right Gryffindors and Slytherins don't give each other a chance. It's a shame really.

"You're right you know. But I guess there has always been that tight rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, it even goes back to the time of the founders."

"But that doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?" He smiled, it was an infectious smile much like the ones the twins wear during a prank. He sort of caught me off guard there, a Slytherin being friends with a Gryffindor, could that even work he would be ridiculed surely.

"You want to be my friend? Wont you be-"

"Ridiculed? Possibly. But what do I care, you're not half bad and besides it's a good idea to have cavalry on the other side, might stop hostility." He smiled again, it was a shy smile but it hid mischievousness. "So? Friends?" I pretended to ponder my thoughts while I packed my quill and ink into my bag, I closed the latch and looked back up at Peter.

"Sure, Peter Hawthorne. I'll be you're friend." He grinned and stood up and I did too, slinging my bag over my shoulder and closing the window.

"Brilliant." He said. "May I walk you to dinner, Prim."

"Wow, such a gentleman. You'd make a good Gryffindor. Of course you can." I placed the book back on the shelf.

"Who are you? The sorting hat?" He mused as we exited the library.

"I may be and that's what I was looking for, the Slytherin taunt."

We made our way down to the great hall. Peter told me about his family, turns out his mother still lives in America with his little brother Ben. He moved over here with his father after they divorced, he is a big Quidditch fan too, he's planning on trying out for the Slytherin team. In turn I told him about my life well I bent the truth a little. I didn't tell him parents had been murdered when I was little nor did I tell him that I lived with the Weasley's, I told him as much as I could remember about my mother and father and I told him I spent most of my time at the Weasley's because I didn't want to tell him that my parents are dead after we just met. I suppose I will save that for a later date. We got several looks as we passed through the hallways, mostly from Gryffindors and Slytherins, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws didn't bat an eyelid at our friendship. When we arrived at the hall for lunch I noticed Fred and George sitting at the table. "Well I guess this is where we part ways, Peter Hawthorne."

"Yes it seems so. I'll see you around Prim, don't be a stranger." He said.

"Oh, I won't. It was nice talking to someone so down to earth for a change. Well, I'll see you soon." I smiled as he headed over to the Slytherin table giving me a fleeting smile and wave as he went and something foreign stirred deep in the pit of my stomach. I shook it off as hunger and walked over to the twins who were stuffing themselves for the second time today. "Alright boys." I said, sitting beside Fred and helping myself to some potatoes. The twins grinned in between mouthfuls of their food. Lee Jordan sat opposite me with Angelina and Alicia on his left.

"Been cooped up in the library on your own all this time?" Said Fred. "Honestly I thought we had taught you better."

"Oh, I wasn't on my own." I said as I let a small smile grace the corners of my lips.

"Who were you with then?" Asked Angelina.

"Just a friend."

"Uh, Oh." Said George. "I know that look."

* * *

><p>The week past fairly quickly and finally it was the first lesson of Defence Against the Dark Arts with professor Lupin. The whole group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs stood at the back of the room, the shabby looking professor stood at the front, next to a very odd looking wardrobe which had an intricate pattern upon the front of it. It rattled furiously every few minutes causing several Hufflepuff girls to jump. I snorted and turned my attention back to the wardrobe. "Does anybody know what this is?" Asked the Professor.<p>

"It's a wardrobe sir!" Shouted Fred and I rolled my eyes, the professor smiled and suppressed a small chuckle.

"Ignore the nutter professor." I said. "It's a boggart."

"Correct Miss Stone, although that was a very creative answer Mr Weasley." He said tapping the wardrobe with his wand, once again it jolted and the three Hufflepuffs jumped again. "Now does anybody know what a boggart looks like?"

"Nobody knows professor." I say, ignoring the roll of the eyes that Fred gave me. "It takes the shape of whatever a certain person fears the most that's what makes them so terrifying."

"Wonderful, wonderful. Now boggarts are easy to repel if you know how, so does anybody know how?"

"You have to picture something funny, Professor and speak the incantation _Riddikulus_." I say again and Fred nudged me in the ribs.

"Do you want to teach the lesson?"

"Shut it." I said back smirking.

"Correct again, twenty points to Gryffindor. Well let's begin shall we? Form a line quickly now, quickly. Hmm, Harbourne you first." The curly haired Hufflepuff girl stepped up, I spoke frequently to Eleanor Harbourne, she was a good friend when I needed her, a friend I intended on keeping. "Right, wand at the ready." There was a click as the wardrobe door opened, for a moment there was ominous blackness then a huge snake slithered from the darkness. Eleanor recoiled slightly but stood her ground and pointed her wand, the snake bared its razor sharp fangs.

"_Riddikulus_!" She said. The teeth which the snake had been bearing ready to strike, dropped from its gums onto the floor, there was a burst of laughter from the room and the snake hissed embarrassed at the loss of its only weapons.

"Brilliant, fantastic. Harrison." Another Hufflepuff stepped forwards, she too had curly hair but it was cut short into a bob. The boggart, still in the form of the snake, cocked its head to the side studying Ashleigh Harrison. It seemed to combust in on itself for a moment and I watched wide eyed as the boggart transfigured itself into a snarling dog which must be twice its usual size. Ashleigh raised her wand, standing tall against the beast of a dog that stood before her.

"_Riddikulus_!" When the dog next opened its mouth to bark it was not a bark that came out of its mouth instead it was a meow. The beast seemed in shock at this sudden turn and was meowing constantly in an attempt to return to its original voice. Once again an uproar of laughter came from the room, I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Weasley you next." Fred and George shrugged and George stepped forwards, the boggart studied him much like it had done to Ashleigh before twisting in on itself and changing. A wolf took up the space between George and the wardrobe now, but it was not a normal wolf, it was a werewolf, George didn't hesitate he raised his wand looking directly at the monster before shouting confidently.

"_Riddikulus_!" The fur seemed to grow extraordinarily fast from the snarling wolf and in no time it looked like an overgrown grizzly bear, you couldn't see its features from the fur and there was only a muffled noise coming from where its mouth should be. More laughter followed as Fred stepped forwards high fiving his twin. There was a moments hesitation from the boggart before it changed and Fred flinched immediately, standing before the room was Mrs Weasley, a spatula in her hand. It was eerily quiet for a moment then all hell seemed to break loose as Mrs Weasley opened her mouth.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU! WE HAD HIGH HOPES FOR YOU BUT YOU HAD TO GO AND RUIN IT, AND DRAGGING PRIMROSE INTO THIS TOO! DO YOU HAVE NO SHA-"

"_Riddikulus_!" There was a squeak as Mrs Weasley's hat fell from atop her head revealing a head of multi-coloured hair. Her hands flew to her head to cover up the monstrosity of a hairdo but laughter still erupted. Fred turned, pleased with his effort and winked at me. I stepped forwards smiling at the boggart, daring it to do its worst. Mrs Weasley, I mean the boggart, smiled back at me and then it twisted the colours moulding together its form contorting and twisting. I held my wand firmly in my hand, I could handle this, I could handle whatever it threw at me. Then it stopped changing and what stood before me twisted my insides.

* * *

><p>A woman stands before me, he blonde hair hung in natural curls over both her shoulders, her features were natural she had a strong stature but she looked fragile too, like a single touch would shatter her porcelain skin into a million tiny pieces. Her eyes were a clear blue, they weren't overpowering but they stood out, she had thin lips which complimented her face and she smiled kindly. My intestines knotted themselves as I stared at the woman in the loose t-shirt and skin tight jeans. I couldn't bring myself to utter the incantation because any alteration now would taint my memory of her, the memory of my mother. She brought her hand towards me holding it out palm up for me to take. "Hello Primmy." I don't know if anyone else heard her soft angelic voice, but that voice cut through me like a knife.<p>

"Hi mum." I whispered back, a small smile on my lips, part of me wanting it really to be her but there was a part of me drilling away at the back of my mind, whispering in my sub-consciousness _she's not really here she is dead she isn't really here_. I took a shaky breath as I tried to drink in her image, and I felt the tears welling up. I could just stand there forever just with her in front of me just that image of her in my mind forever. It may have been seconds in which I stood there, maybe even minutes, but time was shattered as a flash of green light engulfed my mother and she fell slowly that smile still on her lips. My heart shattered then as the tears threatened to spill and a sob built up in my throat.

"_Riddikulus_." I said but nothing happened. The woman still lay there, my mum still lay there her dead eyes with the light missing from them staring up at me. "_Riddikulus_." I said again my wand pointed furiously at the boggart, I could feel everyone's eyes on me and a single tear rolled down my cheek. "_Riddikulus!_ God damn it!" I shouted. The boggart, still in the shape of my mother, got up and began to dance but this time I didn't hear the laughter. The room was silent as I squeezed my eyes shut permitting two more tears to leave their tracks on my face. I turned then, and ignored the eyes that followed me from the room, I closed the door as more tears fell. I took a breath trying to keep the image of her locked in my mind as I walked as fast as I could through the hall, down the stairs and out into the grounds. I need to clear my head, I just need to clear my head then everything will be alright.

The wind hit my face as I walked out towards the forest, there was a tree there, not the whomping willow, but it was a large tree next to the lake, the branches were tightly interlocked only letting the slightest bit of sunlight break through the leaves. It is the perfect place to think to clear your head and that's just what I needed right now, a place to clear my head. I dropped down with my back up against the tree, staring out at the shimmering lake water which looked like someone had dropped tonnes of glitter into it. I closed my eyes once more, letting the tears well up again, I had never let the twins see me cry before. I always thought that if they saw me cry it would be a sign of my weakness, a sign of my fragility and if I did that in front of the twins I would never hear the end of it. The tears spilled down my cheeks once more and this time I let out the sobs burying my head in my knees which were pulled up to my chest.

"Why is it whenever I see you you're by yourself?" I recognised Peter's voice but I didn't look up, I took a breath and tried to calm myself. "Hey what's wrong Rosebud?" I looked up at the new use of Peter's nickname and I brushed the tears away. He sat down next to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Who's head am I sticking in the toilet?" I laughed at his remark because I know Peter would do no such thing.

"You can't put a boggarts head in the toilet." I say matter-of-factly.

"You will find that I can be extremely persuasive." He said spinning his wand in between his fingers. I sighed. "Come on Rosebud, you can tell me you know." I knew from the few days I have spent hanging around Peter in some of our lessons and just generally that he could be trusted, he was a laugh but he was completely down to earth and wouldn't speak a word of your business to anyone else.

"I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest Peter. About my family, I mean." I say smiling, his eyes seemed to soften more as I said this. "My parents were killed when I was five years old... Right in front of me."

"Prim, I'm so sorry." He said.

"I have lived with the Weasley's ever since and I have had nightmares ever since. It's just today when we were facing our boggart…" I took a breath to calm myself again and tore my eyes away from Peter's to stare out at the water. "It was my mother… the boggart was my mother the night she died… I thought I could handle it…" I shook my head.

"I had no idea."

"Most people don't, they just think that my parents ran off and left me so I kept it like that only a few people really know what happened and now that includes you." The sunlight glimmered in the water's surface and I saw a ripple in the middle of the lake, no doubt the giant squid. The silence settled between us, it wasn't uncomfortable but it didn't seem right. "I just wish I knew who did it you know. Just find out who killed them just to know if they are in Azkaban for what they did or if they are still out there living a life which they don't rightly deserve."

"I bet they are in Azkaban you know, they deserve to rot in their cells, nobody deserves to watch their parents die and live with it." He stared out at the lake too, his eyes skimming across the surface to where the tentacle of the squid popped out for a moment then disappeared again. "Now come on quit this nonsense, your mom wouldn't want it for you. Let's get to dinner." He stood up offered his hand and pulled me to my feet. I nodded.

"Thank you, Peter." I said following him back towards the castle and to the great hall no doubt to face the awkward silence that would no doubt be accompanied by uncomfortable stares and painful questions that I would much rather avoid. But one thing was certain now, I _will_ find out who killed my parents and I will make sure that they are paying or will pay for what they have done.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it. What do you guys think of Peter? Like - Hate? Is it a marmite thing? Well please review, it would be nice. :) <strong>

**In the next chapter i think we shall have a quidditch match, maybe some slytherins taunting Prim and Peter's friendship and i think i might let the twins know about Prim and Peter.**

**Prim: No no no! Do you realise how much ridicule i will recieve!**

**Author: -_-**


	4. You've changed

**So here we have chapter four. I like this chapter it has a little mystery in it for Prim but it will be obvious to the reader :) **

**We also get a Fred POV in this one and i know that the match where the dementors arrive is Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff but i had to change it so it would work. **

**So here we are, do enjoy and i cant resist a bit of Shakespere so he is in here too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (It belongs to J.K Rowling) I only own Primrose Stone, Peter Hawthorne and other charecters that you dont recognise from H.P**

* * *

><p>The dinner that night was, as I suspected, accompanied by uncomfortable stairs, awkward silences and the painful questions. The twins knew what the boggart was about so they had the courtesy to not say anything, Katie earned a swift elbow in the gut from Angelina after asking the first question but after that they came thick and fast. Answering them wasn't as painful as I thought but it still stung my heart which was in no mood for picking up its shattered pieces. It was time that talked about it a little more and talking with Peter had opened me up, who knew a Slytherin could do that. The pain of the experience had dulled over dinner but there was something else I couldn't understand why hadn't professor Lupin stopped the boggart after he noticed my discomfort, he didn't seem like the person who would watch someone else's obvious torture. So the next morning, after another nightmare filled half sleep, I trudged down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts room, leaving the twins a note on their dormitory door telling them I would see them at breakfast. The halls were quiet and most of the portraits were sleeping soundly in their frames. I knocked on the wooden door of the classroom. There was a small click and the door swung open. The classroom was bright with the early morning sun as I walked through the desks up to where professor Lupin sat behind his. "I'm sorry to disturb you so early professor but… it's about the boggart. I was wondering…"<p>

"You were wondering why I didn't stop it." He said cutting me off.

"Yes, professor." I sat down on the chair which was next to his desk. Why didn't he stop the boggart, there has to be some reason why.

"You see, Primrose… I used to know Adrienne. I used to know your mother." I stared up at the professor. It wasn't exactly a shock, my mother went to Hogwarts, professor Lupin went to Hogwarts he was a Gryffindor, she a Ravenclaw it could have happened. I nodded silently pleading that the professor would tell me more.

"Was she your friend?"

"Yes, she was my friend. She was one of my best friends for some time, and well…" I don't know how I knew what he was going to say next, I guess it was just intuition but it tugged at my heart. "Well I loved her." I always remember a story that my mother used to tell me when I was little, of a handsome man that swept her off her feet who carried her away to far off lands who lavished her with gifts and somehow even at that young age I knew she wasn't talking about my father. Is it possible that that man could have been professor Lupin? "That is why I didn't stop the boggart, it looked just like her the night she…"

"The night she died. I know, I remember." I say cutting him off.

"You're a very brave girl Primrose. Your mum loved you so much." An awkward silence settled between us, I shifted my gaze to the floor. The silence was deafening so I did the only thing I knew how to do.

"Well, I better be off, you know breakfast and pranks to pull, busy schedule." I said standing up from the chair, I turned and walked down through the tables to the door, I paused slightly before exiting and turned back to the professor who was still sat at his desk. "Thank you."

"You look a lot like Adrienne you know." I nodded and then I left, disappearing down the hall as fast as I could go I could skip breakfast today I just needed to do something. I needed to find something out, to confirm the suspicious thoughts looming over my brain.

The dorm room was empty when I arrived, the curtains were drawn back from the tidy beds. Viscous was sleeping upon mine and Alicia's cat Parker was curled up next to him. Everybody else was down at breakfast so I pulled my trunk from under my bed and clicked the latches. To anyone else the trunk would have looked empty but I knew better than that. I pushed against the back of the trunk and the wooden back cracked open, inside was a black book trimmed with gold. I pulled it out and placed it upon my bed. In intricate golden letters upon the front read the name _Adrienne Cassandra Stone_. They had found my mother's diary in the house after my parents had been murdered, so they thought it would be only right that it was returned to me. It contained everything, her first day at Hogwarts, her first crush, the time she found out she was pregnant with me and of course numerous other things that a woman would write in a diary. At first I didn't want to read it, I thought it to be an invasion of her privacy but of course curiosity got the better of me in the end. I wanted to know more about the woman that I had spent the first five years of my life with, five years that I could barely remember.

I turned the book over in my hands. I have read it a few times of course, skipping the intimate things that she had wrote during her teenage years, I just found that a little gross. Nothing had really stuck out from the diary, I had found out she was a prankster at heart but was really shy, she had numerous friends and was a beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She had also passed all of her O. and only failed a few N.E. she had a life, dreams, loves and ambitions and now it was gone, wrenched from the world as if she was never here, like she never existed. All those dreams, memories… gone and buried deep within the ground with her, nobody would know what she would have become, what either of them would have become the void where they should have been filled with what ifs and maybe's. I traced my hand over the letters and opened it to a place which I had read so many times, her first crush, her first love, the curly writing spilling out her thoughts onto sheets of crinkled parchment which had yellowed over time.

_Dear diary, _

_I talked to him today. I mean I have talked to him before but today I felt I really got to talk to him, I don't understand where he disappears off to at night, during the end of the month, but when he comes back he always looks a little dishevelled and his eyes, glistening like the moon, hide the pain of a tortured man. We spent time together today when he was away from the others, that Pettigrew is the worst always trailing after him and his friends, I never liked him much. But this guy, he's different than the others, he's a prankster at heart but he studies too, he has the logic of a Ravenclaw but so much bravery too. Other girls seem to throw themselves at him, so I am not surprised that he doesn't see me. I suppose I have had something to take my mind off this guy though, I have been receiving letters once a week from, well he calls himself an admirer, my friends think it is cute, a secret romance I must admit it is a little mysterious, little old me with an admirer. I got another letter today, it was more of a sonnet really, one of Shakespeare's I think. He sent me a present too. I think it was a moonstone but I'm not sure, never the less it was sweet. I must find out who this guy is, I think some investigating is in order. _

_Adrienne _

At the top of the page was a smooth silver crystal, which I am guessing it's a moonstone; she must have used a permanent sticking charm because I couldn't remove it. At the bottom of the page was the note from her admirer, it was folded neatly and the writing was in straight lines across the page. My mother was right, it was one of Shakespeare's sonnets, the guy must have been a real romantic.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate._

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date._

_Sometime to hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimmed;_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

_By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimmed;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,_

_Nor death shall brag thou wand'rest in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st._

_So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, _

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee. _

Scrawled at the bottom of the sonnet in small handwriting next to a crescent moon was the name: _Moony._

* * *

><p>As the months rolled on and October rolled into a crisp November bringing fog over the morning grounds and light dustings of sparkling frost across the grass the Quidditch season began in full swing as per usual. Slytherins were constantly attempting to put the Gryffindor team out of action in the halls, there was no mention of the capture of Sirius Black and I was yet to figure out where I had heard the name Moony before. I had guessed that during the Diary entry my mother was talking about Lupin, but that still didn't answer the question of who sent her the sonnets. It obviously wasn't my father, he was never one with a way with words or that's how my mother put him during another entry. So there were two possibilities; one, my mother was talking about Lupin in her entry and someone else had sent her the sonnets, or she was talking about someone else and Lupin had sent her the sonnet. But why would he use a fake name if he had sent her the sonnet? Was it a nickname or was he just shy about conveying his feelings for my mother? There has to be something that links them together… There was the moonstone, and then the moon drawn at the bottom of the page, also the name Moony had the word Moon in it. It must have something to do with the moon, it must have, there are just too many coincidences for it not to be Astronomy or Lunar related. I had told the twins of my discovery of course, they didn't think much of it and they suggested that maybe I was reading a bit between the lines and the links were coincidences after all. But I am one for a good mystery and I want to know what the mystery was.<p>

That Saturday morning, after weeks of excessive and over exertive Quidditch practices set up by none other than Oliver Wood it was finally the first match of the season and of course it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Peter had found his way onto the Slytherin team as a chaser which was a good thing I suppose, apart from the fact Fred and George would be blasting bludgers his way all game. The twins hadn't found out about mine and Peter's friendship yet, and it was beginning to get harder to hide it as several of the girls had seen me and Peter talking in the library the other day, I just hoped to god they would keep their mouths shut until I found the right time to tell the boys. The morning was dark and ominous, the clouds hung over the castle as I got dressed into my Quidditch attire and after slinging my Cleansweep five over my shoulder I headed down to breakfast. The rest of the team were already at the table when I arrived, their heads were huddled together, probably a last minute plan for the game, when I sat down next to George and helped myself to one slice of toast. I could never eat on Quidditch days and it seemed that the rest of the Gryffindor team had the same idea. "Good morning, sunshine!" Said Fred overdramatically when I sat.

"What's got you so cheery this morning?" I asked.

"See over there?" Said George, motioning to the Slytherin table.

"They've got themselves a new chaser, and you know how me and George can't resist fresh meat." Finished Fred. My stomach lurched a little, they were talking about Peter.

"Maybe you should take it easy on him?" I suggested. "I mean he might not be all that bad." The twins shot me a disgusted look.

"Not that bad? Not that bad." Said George. "What the hell have you done with Primrose? She would never say that."

"What I meant to say was… No, forget it I don't know what I was thinking." I turned my gaze away from them, it was no use arguing with them now, I would just have to warn Peter about the lethal things Fred and George would be sending his way.

After breakfast, or in our case, after looking at our breakfast we departed from the great hall and headed down to the changing rooms. I would have to find a way to talk to Peter before the match. We were sitting there while Oliver was giving his speech when an idea struck me. "I just need some air a minute." I said smiling slightly and stepping up to leave the changing room. I was sent several befuddled looks because I was not one to get nervous about Quidditch.

"Are you alright?" Asked Fred. "Do you want one of us to-"

"No, no. I'll be fine, I just need some air that's all." I said waving off his offer. Oliver nodded and I left, closing the door behind me. Most of the crowd had already entered the pitch so now it was just a few stragglers left heading towards it. I walked over to the Slytherin changing room which was opposite ours. I stopped just in front of the door and knocked it lightly. Whatever talking there was going on ceased immediately and the door creaked open, I expected to see Marcus Flint but instead Peter stood there in his Quidditch robes and that familiar feeling arose in my stomach. It's just nerves I told myself.

"Primrose? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you." I said. "In private." He nodded and then a voice boomed from the inside of the changing room.

"Oi, Peter! Who is it mate?" I recognised the voice as Marcus Flint.

"Just a mate." He said. "I'll be back in a minute." He closed the door behind him as he left and we walked a little way towards the forbidden forest. "Look at you." He said motioning to my Quidditch robes.

"I could say the same." I said. "Look, I just wanted to warn you—"

"Warn me that we are going to lose horribly? I was actually going to tell you that." He said jokingly so I smacked his arm.

"No. Although that was second on my agenda. What I wanted to say was, watch out for the bludgers, Fred and George are well-"

"Planning to knock me off my broom?" He cut in smiling cockily. "I think you'll find I knew that already, and I was going to warn you about Derrick and Bole-"

"Planning to knock me off my broom? Yeah I know they usually try." I said cutting in front of him. I had to admit, although I wasn't one to go for looks, or relationships in general Peter looked extremely handsome in his Quidditch robes, his messy hair sticking up at funny angles added to this look. Once again something jumped about in my stomach.

"Well, good luck." He said pulling me into a hug. He smelt strongly of deodorant but it wasn't overpowering and the hug was gentle, not a crushing hug the twins would usually give me. I hugged him back and then we released one another.

"Yeah, good luck." I said, and we both left bound for our changing rooms, me with a sort of giddy smile on my face. I broke into a jog as I saw everyone else exiting the changing room, slinging my Cleansweep back over my shoulder I halted next to Fred and George. They both gave me weary looks.

"Are you-" They began.

"Alright? Yeah, just couldn't be bothered to hear Woods speech." I lied, dropping the last part to a whisper so Oliver wouldn't hear. They nodded giving each other a why didn't we think of that before look and hooking their arms through mine as we headed below the pitch.

The roar of the crowd was deafening as we waited below the pitch. Fred and George had their beaters bats slung over their shoulders menacingly and they had an evil glint in their eye. Then Lee's voice boomed over the mic introducing the Slytherin team a little less enthusiastically than a non-biased commentator would. Then the doors flung open to our side and we marched out onto the pitch to the sound of Lee's voice. The rain had begun to drizzle down on the pitch and as we took our places and Wood and Flint shook hands the clouds broke open and a heavier rain fell. This match was going to be impossible. I noticed Peter who was standing opposite me, he shot me a smile and I smiled back mounting my broom and kicking off into the air as the shrill whistle sounded to begin the game. I shot off at a start. My Cleansweep may not be the fastest broom but I could keep pace with the Slytherins Nimbus Two-Thousand-and-Ones any day. Angelina seized the Quaffle and I shot off after her, trailing behind a little so she could pass back if she wanted to. Angie threw the Quaffle to Alicia and now the pair were barely noticeable through the rain that seemed to get thicker. I flew faster catching up to them just as the Quaffle landed in my grasp, I hooked the ball under my arm streaking towards the goal as fast as I could go, I couldn't see anything and then… WHAM. I collided with a Slytherin who hooked the Quaffle out from under my arm and streaked in the other direction. I cursed momentarily dodging a bludger which skimmed my head and stormed after the Slytherin chaser. There was a terrible crack and a fork of lightning split the sky momentarily lighting up the darkened pitch. The Slytherin chaser had received a bludger in the gut and had dropped the Quaffle which Alicia had intercepted. We were now in possession again. More lighting and thunder followed, the rain lashing against my drenched form my eyes squinting to see bludgers and players. I don't know how long we had played for but another piercing shriek of a whistle echoed through the grounds and I don't know how I managed to see Oliver waving us to the ground through the rain but I streaked towards them anyway landing on the floor with a squelch. I dismounted my broom and ran over to my team who were now huddled under an umbrella and although it provided us shelter from the rain it did little in the way of sheltering us from the cold which pained my joints. I shivered uncontrollably as I stood next to the twins who draped their arms around me. "What's the score?" I asked, my teeth chattering against the cold.

"We are fifty points up, but unless we get the snitch we will be playing into the night." Said Wood, he looked over at Harry who was furiously wiping his glasses on his robe. We could barely see each other, how on earth was Harry going to see the snitch.

"I've got no chance wearing these!" Exclaimed Harry who was also shivering much like everyone else. It seemed that we would be playing into the night that is until Hermione arrived at Harry's side a hood hung over her face but loose hairs clung to her head from the rain.

"Quick, give them here!" She said snatching the glassed from Harry. She waved her wand over the glasses and muttered something barely audible against the crash of thunder and the roar of the crowd. "Here, they repel water."

"Brilliant!" Said Wood, if he could have kissed her I'm sure he would have. Hermione scampered off back towards the stands. "Okay team, we can do this!" There was another whistle and at once all fourteen brooms rose into the air again. Although the charm seemed to do the trick for Harry's glasses I'm sure that nothing could do anything for the numbness from the cold that all of us must be feeling. But still I pushed on my broom becoming harder to control because of the strong wind slashing at my face. My hands were slipping on the broom and then there was a shout, I barely heard it but I knew it was Wood. "Harry! Behind you Harry!" Wood must have spotted the Snitch and through the gloom I spotted Harry flying after the Slytherin seeker. He was close, so very close and in that second an icy chill descended upon me. The blackness seemed more overpowering as my broom slowed to a halt and my eyes tarred through the rain which was still whipping against my face. The blood in my veins seemed to freeze as my eyes found them, the dementors, their black cloaks barely visible through the ominous rain. A fork of lighting split the sky sending shivers throughout my already freezing body. Then that horrid feeling arose again, the sensation of all the smiles being sucked from my very being, there must have been hundreds of them their soulless eyes on Harry and few situated on me but that was enough to erase my thoughts. I became deaf to the world, the roar of the crowd silenced in a second, the icy chill creeping through my nervous system. The looming darkness crashed over me and from somewhere in that darkness something crashed into me sending me flailing from my slippery broom, unable to grasp the handle of the broom I fell. The blackness swallowed me up as something closed around my wrist and then I was no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Fred POV<strong>

I couldn't see anything against the rain. I couldn't see the players nor could I see the bludgers and that made it harder to protect them. There was a tremendous crack as lightning forked the sky and in that second the bat I was holding connected with the bludger sending it back into the darkness and a thud told me that it had hit a target, but whether friend or foe I couldn't tell. I just hoped that it was that new chaser on the Slytherin team, he had been sending googly eyes at Primrose all through breakfast and the thought sickened me. I didn't want some no good Slytherin having feelings for my best friend, anyone who thought they were good enough had to go through me and George first and no Slytherin was getting through me and George. There was a shrill whistle that blasted through my eardrums and I felt a freezing numbness wash over me as hundreds of black cloaks floated ominously up from the ground and disappeared into the darkness. Dementors. How could I have missed their presence? Maybe it was because I was already numb from the cold or they didn't affect me as much as the affected Primrose. I noticed George at my side that second as another fork of lightning lit up the ground below us. There were two groups of people on the ground I saw three red cloaks fluttering against the wind, that meant two of us were missing. There were six Slytherins huddled under the umbrella off to the side so that also meant one of them was missing too. That could be a good sign. I saw the panic on George's face as we propelled our Cleansweep fives towards the ground, we arrived next to the first group of people. Dumbledore was conjuring a stretcher for an unconscious Harry while Oliver, Alicia and Angelina stood a little back. At that point my eyes fell on the second group of people and I rushed over the rain still beating furiously across my face. The group parted as I arrived, lying on the floor her robes covered in mud, her eyes closed and her face deathly pale was Primrose.

I ignored the grunts of protest as I pushed the people standing around her out of the way and I didn't notice the Slytherin crouching protectively next to her until I was moving the soaking hair from her face. I stared down at her I could tell that her eyes were darting about her closed eyelids no doubt trying to escape the darkness that loomed over her. Then I looked up at him, the Slytherin, he had dark brown hair and shady eyes I wondered what on earth he could be doing standing next to her. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I said to him, he turned his gaze away from Primrose and a dark look crossed his features.

"I happen to be the one who caught her after a bludger sent by one of you hit her." He said. Oh Merlin, I'd hit Primrose with the bludger, my gaze dropped again surveying her face for any bruises. It looked like I hadn't hit her in the head, which was a good thing but I had caused enough damage to make her fall.

"Well thanks for the gallant rescue but we can take it from here." I snapped referring to me and George.

"Well I happen to be her _friend_ so if you don't mind I think I'll stay here!" What? Friend? How could he be? He has never talked to her before, how could he be her friend? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, friends? This guy was pulling my leg. I scoffed. "Do you have a problem with that?" He snapped.

"I have a problem when you have been making googly eyes at my _best_ friend all day! And then you have the sheer nerve to-"

"Mmmphh…" My gaze, which had been furiously locked on his, snapped back down to Prim. Her eyes opened slowly. "Fred…" She said looking up at me, I could help a smile that came across my lips. "What am I? Oh god." She said shooting up from where she lay, instinctively my arms stretched out to help her as she wobbled and to my annoyance I saw that the Slytherin did the same.

"Whoa, slow down Prim." I said "The Dementors are gone. It's alright." The Slytherin boy stayed silent but his eyes expressed concern. Her head turned then.

"Oh Peter… Oh crap." So she does know this guy. He wasn't pulling my leg after all, I heard her falter so for her sake I pretended I hadn't heard. We could talk about this later when she was better. I offered her a hand and she turned back to me.

"Come on, let's get you back up to the common room you'll freeze otherwise." She placed her hand in mine, it seemed to fit perfectly, and I pulled her up. She wobbled unsteadily and a small smile crept onto my features. "Piggyback?" She looked shocked but she smiled and nodded. I hoisted her featherweight body onto my back and then took off towards the castle leaving that Peter boy behind. I swear I saw him scowl as we left.

Harry had been taken to the hospital wing; George went off to check on him with the others while I took Primrose back to the common room. By the time we arrived she was shivering more than could be humanly possible and her lips had become a light shade of blue. I waited in the common room while she went up to get changed and when she emerged on the staircase in her jogging bottoms and her Chudley Cannons t-shirt she looked a lot better, although she was still shivering. She came and sat down next to me on the couch. "I'm sorry about that." She said.

"Sorry about what?" I asked. Looking up at her, I had used a quick drying charm on my clothes so the mud had dried and the fire provided as a heat source for my numb limbs.

"I must have given you quite the scare huh." She subconsciously rubbed her hands together and bit down on her lip, she had a habit of doing that when she was nervous.

"Yeah, you did." I said and then an silence swept over us. "I wanted to ask-"

"I wanted to tell-" We said together.

"Oh sorry you fir-" We said again then we laughed.

"You first." She said, smiling uncomfortably. She must have knew what I was going to ask and maybe later I would regret asking it but I needed to know.

"So umm, you're friends with this Peter." She looked away, and her cheeks tinged red.

"Well, yeah. Yeah I guess I am." She said.

"You guess or you are?"

"Yes, Fred. I am friends with him." She said and then she turned back to me but her eyes fell away from mine.

"He's a Slytherin, Prim." I said, stating the obvious.

"I know that." She snapped. "And what of it?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Prim. All Slytherins are-"

"Evil? That's a common misjudgement; Peter isn't like that he's… He's different." Somewhere inside me anger seemed to surface, she knows that all Slytherins are evil, what happened to her to change her mind?

"And I suppose you will be making friends with Marcus Flint and his lot next will you?" I snapped. The thought crossed my mind that somewhere in the near future she would be hanging out with Flint and his cronies instead of me and George.

"You know I wouldn't do that!"

"Do I? What happened to the Prim that said all Slytherins were gits and were crossbred with trolls? Pretty boy comes along and then… then you changed!" I shouted. She seemed to recoil at my anger and then she exploded, something which I have never seen her do before.

"I haven't changed Fred! I can see other people! I can be _friends_ with other people! I don't just have to hang around you and George! I am not your property and I can do what I like! I am _friends_ with Peter Hawthorne and there is nothing you can do to change that!" She shouted and then tears broke free from her eyes and began to stream down her cheeks. My heart lurched, I have never seen her cry before, and I had most certainly never made her cry before. I reached my hand up to brush away the tears instantly regretting the argument that I had instigated but she swatted my hand away. Fine if she wanted to be like that then two could play at that game.

"Fine but when he hurts you don't come crying to me!"

"I don't intend to." She whispered angrily and then she got up from the couch and stormed up the stairs and in the distance I heard the fifth year door slam. I put my head in my hands. Idiot, idiot, idiot I told myself. There was a creak and I looked up and saw George he was standing with a shocked expression on his face.

"You've really done it this time mate." He said and I knew he was right.

**End of Fred POV**

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it, will this argument last? We shall have to see...<strong>

**Prim: Why the hell did you do that? Fred hates me now!**

**Author: Bwohahahaha **


	5. Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs

**Chapter five is here! I have just thought of something awesome that will happen in GoF! Wanna here it? Too bad you will have to wait and see! **

**Disclaimer: As always i do not own H.P or any of the charecters in the series! I only own Primrose and Peter.**

* * *

><p>It felt horrible arguing with Fred, I didn't want to argue with him but if he thinks I've changed then he obviously doesn't know me at all. So now as I lay on my bed crying my eyes out I felt nothing but the horrible numbness that comes with the fact that my best friend will probably never talk to me again. I just couldn't believe how he thought Peter was going to hurt me. I'm friends with Peter that's all and he should be happy for me not mad that I'm friends with a Slytherin. I think that's what I needed I needed to talk to Peter. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and pulled on my trainers. I peeked around the corner to see if Fred was in the common room, I didn't want another confrontation at the moment. Once I saw the coast was clear I darted out of the common room and down towards the dungeons, hopefully Peter would be around there. Some students were heading for dinner but I scampered past the great hall and down the empty corridors to the steep steps that lead to the dungeons. I was a few steps from the bottom when I crashed right into the person I was hoping to meet. "Prim? What are you doing down here?" He asked.<p>

"I just need to talk to someone." I say and then I broke down. I haven't known Peter for more than three months and I had cried in front of him twice, god he must think I'm a wimp.

"Whoa, Rosebud don't cry you'll drown the leprechauns." I laughed despite my tears. "Do you want to go to the tree?" The tree had been our place, since the say with the boggart would meet by the tree to talk. I nodded and we set off, he had his arm around me all the way. It was strangely comforting to have his arm slung around my shoulder, to me it was nothing more than a friendly gesture but to others it must have looked like something more. We sat at the tree and talked for what seemed like hours, well mostly it was me who talked, Peter was a great listener he understood why Fred was being protective but he also believed that Fred had no right to be telling me who I should be friends with. So as dusk split the skyline over the castle we decided to head back inside he pulled me to a stop at the great hall and placed a kiss on my cheek. Then he left, leaving me standing by the stairs my hand subconsciously brushing my cheek where the kiss still lingered.

I didn't think of Peter like that, I don't think he thought of me like that either. So I didn't think of the kiss as anything well… anything, it was just a gesture that's all; well at least I think it was. There was an uproar of loud chattering as I got up to the sixth floor, the staircase leading to the seventh was blocked with all of the Gryffindor house. They can't have all forgotten the password. I pushed my way through the crowd and saw Fred and George close to the front. "She can't still be in there can she?" Said Fred in a worried tone to his twin.

"I bloody well hope not, do you reckon she will hear us if we shout?"

"Well it would be worth a try."

"What the bloody hell is going... bloody heck." I said as my eyes fell upon the torn shards of the Fat Lady's portrait. She was nowhere to be seen and there was no possible way to get into the common room without her. "What the hell happened?"

"Dunno." Replied George. "We thought you were still in there, 'cause you weren't at dinner."

"She was probably with Peter." Added Fred in a whisper which made me glare at him. Why can't he just drop it?

"Make way! The Headmaster is here! You heard me! Move!" Came the overly pompous shout of Percy, the crowd split as Dumbledore, flanked by several other teachers made their way towards the tattered canvas. Dumbledore's eyes fell upon the painting and he spoke in a deathly quiet voice to Professor McGonagall.

"We need to find her. Professor McGonagall, please go to Filch at once, tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady." Professor McGonagall turned to leave just as a cackle split the silence above our heads and everyone looked up. Peeves the Poltergeist was floating above us a jester like grin plastered on his translucent face.

"You'll be lucky!" He cackled turning himself over and looking down at all of us.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Asked Dumbledore, his voice calm but tinged with a shade of annoyance at the spectre. Peeves righted himself and looked down at Dumbledore, he dare not joke with the Headmaster, in some ways he held a slight bit of respect for him.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful." He paused a moment before adding in an undertone. "Poor thing."

"Did she say who did it?"

"Oh, yes, Professorhead. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Said Peeves, he turned himself over again a small smile gracing his lips at the scene of chaos. He cackled before adding just loud enough so everyone in the vicinity could hear. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Whispers broke out throughout the Gryffindors. Sirius Black in the castle, it couldn't be? And then the panic set in amongst us as we were all lead to the great hall only to be met minutes later by the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. I stood with Fred and George and although me and Fred were not talking he kept on glancing at me through the corner of his eye, I however kept my gaze away from his, if he was going to be stupid so be it. "Do you think it's really true?" Said Lee who was standing next to us.

"Well who else would shred up the Fat Lady, Lee?" I said.

"It could have been a Slytherin…" Fred whispered but I still heard him.

"You know what, Fred. Just shut up! This isn't the time; you don't see George acting like this."

"That's because George is too polite and keeps his mouth shut about what he really thinks!" He argued.

"Well maybe you should do the same! I'm your best friend, Fred. For Merlins sake stop acting like a spoilt child!" He was about to argue back when Dumbledore entered, silencing the hall. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed the hall doors behind them.

"I'm afraid that for your own safety, you will all be spending the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard and the Head Boy and Head Girl will be in charge." Percy puffed out his chest a little and despite my anger and nervousness I sniggered. "Any disturbance should be reported instantly and you should send word with one of the ghosts." With a flick of his wand and a great scraping the tables and benches were moved to the side of the hall and hundreds of sleeping bags appeared around us. Fred George and I grabbed our sleeping bags and took a place closest to the great hall doors. Percy had ordered everyone into their sleeping bags and the candles had been dimmed. I crawled into my sleeping bag next to George, Fred was on his other side. The chatter dimmed down as Percy tried to enforce his authority. I lay my head back on the pillow.

"Happy Halloween." I mumbled before burying my head into the pillow and the whispers lulled me into a traumatic sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The full moon rolled past the window shining light into the dorm. I crawled out of my cosy bed and pulled the letter I had been keeping from my friends from under my pillow. It was from the secret admirer, this Moony guy had been sending me sonnets for weeks and it had something to do with the moon, I just know it. I pulled on my trainers and clambered down into the common room. Leaving the Ravenclaw common room I hurried down to the doors that lead into the grounds. I heard hushed voices of three boys from Gryffindor, they disappeared towards the whomping willow and I followed them, my feet causing a great skittering sound as they ruffled the autumn leaves. Before me the three boys disappeared into the base of the tree which seemed to grow still as they approached it. As I came closer to the tree, wondering what the three of them could be doing, I heard it a howl. A terrible piercing howl that echoed up from the base of the tree and I looked up from the base of the tree to the full moon that glittered in front of the clouds and then it hit me… Werewolf. <em>

* * *

><p>I shot upright in my sleeping bag. Werewolf, Moony, the Moonstone, it all fit. The admirer of my mothers had been a werewolf, that's why he used a fake name, that's why he never revealed who he was. The great hall was still dark, Percy was chatting with Penelope Clearwater at the top of the hall. I looked over at George, he was holding a piece of tattered parchment in his hands. The Marauders Map, maybe they had been looking for Sirius Black on the map. I suppose I could check. I gently pulled the map from George's fingers and slipped out from my sleeping bag. Percy didn't notice as I exited the hall neither did Penelope, so that was a good thing. I slipped behind a suit of armour and lit my wand. "<em>Lumos. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good<em>." The ink began snaking its way across the parchment, revealing the Hogwarts grounds. Most of the labels took up the great hall. Dumbledore was walking the third floor with McGonagall, Snape was down in the dungeons, Flitwick and Sprout were on the second floor, Binns was in his study and Sinatra and Trelawney were up in the Divination tower. Then I noticed something or someone that I had never seen on the map before. Peter Pettigrew was walking along the fifth floor. Peter Pettigrew, that can't be possible, Peter Pettigrew is dead, Sirius Black killed him. The map must be lying. But the map never lies. I slid out from behind the suit of armour and headed towards the stairs, upon climbing them I managed to dodge the trick step and slip by Filch who was grumbling as he walked by the second floor. When I arrived at the fifth floor which was currently unoccupied by any teachers, the label told me Peter Pettigrew was walking right at me. There was a skittering on the floor and I looked into the gloom for a sign of the supposedly dead man. But I dropped my gaze for a moment when I noticed Ron's rat, Scabbers skittering across the floor, I folded the map and picked him up. "Blimey Scabbers." I whispered. "For a minute there I thought you were someone else." I put him in my robe pocket and then stared down at the folded map.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs _

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDERS MAP_.

I almost dropped the map when I stared at the four names across the top. One in particular made my heart stop, my mother's admirer had made the Marauders Map and he was a Werewolf. I headed back to the great hall as quickly as I could and after wiping the map and putting out my wand I snuck back into the great hall and climbed into my sleeping bag. I would tell Fred and George in the morning, or rather I would tell George, since Fred's only attempt to talk to me included jibes at Peter and my friendship. There was a squeak in my pocket and I pulled out Scabbers and he darted back over towards Ron's sleeping form. It was silly really the rat couldn't be Peter Pettigrew, could it? Nah, it's just nerves, worry about Sirius Black your mind tends to play tricks on you when you're like that.

"Where's the map?" I heard someone ask. "Fred, where is the map!" I groaned and rolled over pulling the map out of my cloak and tapping George on the back of the head with it.

"Do you mind?" I asked. "Trying to sleep here."

"When did you have the map?" He asked, turning to face me as the paper slid from my fingers into his hand.

"I had it last night while I went looking for Sirius Black." I said.

"You went looking for Sirius Black." Said George in a deadly whisper. "Do you know how stupid that is he could have gutted you!"

"Don't be ridiculous George, besides Fred wouldn't care if I was gutted anyway." George looked down at me and frowned.

"You know he'd care. He's just being an idiot about it. Look if you want to be friends with Peter that's fine with me but I'm just asking you to be careful." I rolled my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. People were stirring in their sleeping bags as the morning sun streamed in through the windows. "He only means well, Prim. He cares about you even though he doesn't admit it. We both care about you, so try and patch things up if not for you for me, it's horrid when you pair argue."

"Aww, Georgie. You're getting sentimental but okay, I'll try and patch things up as long as he isn't a jerk about it." I said. There was a groan from George's other side telling us both that Fred had surfaced from dream land.

"What the hell are you two on about?" He moaned sitting up and rubbing his eyes overdramatically.

"How much of a git you are." Said George. I snorted as Fred smacked his twin around the back of the head. I couldn't stay mad at him, sure he was a jerk but he's my best friend and that counts for something.

"Fred, I'm sorry about yesterday." I said. George looked surprised about how quick I decided to patch things over. Fred looked surprised too but he looked pleased, like he had won a bet. He earned a quick elbow in the side from George for that.

"I'm sorry too." He said grudgingly. "You're right, I don't have the right to tell you who you can and can't be friends with."

"You guys will always come first you know that?" I said, stretching my hands behind my head dramatically.

"Aww, shucks Primcakes. You always come first in our books too." Said George, he ruffled my hair and I swatted his arm.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you." I paused for dramatic effect. "You know my mother had a secret admirer. Well it was Moony."

"Moony? Who's Moony?" Said Fred and I rolled my eyes.

"Does the Marauders Map mean anything to you? Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." Their jaws dropped instantly, and they failed to find words but I could tell that they were impressed.

"Your Mum knew the Marauders!" George gaped, wide eyed. I nodded and looked around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping.

"That's not all…" Another pause for dramatic effect. "Moony was a Werewolf."

"You can't be serious." Said Fred.

"I am, I dreamt it, and it all fits. The moonstone, the moon, the nickname Moony, and his disappearances at the end of the month." I said.

"Kind of like Professor Lupin ain't it." Said George, who had just unknowingly given me the last piece of the puzzle. "What?"

"Oh, George you're brilliant!" I exclaimed. That's why Professor Lupin stuck to sonnets and a fake name, that's why he and my mother never got together, that's why she had my father because Lupin wouldn't. He couldn't because he was a werewolf and my mother understood that.

"Why thank you." He said. "Wait, sorry I'm brilliant about what?" I shook my head.

"You figured out the sonnets the secret admirer I told you about." I said rolling my eyes. "Honestly your meant to be smart."

"So Lupin's a…" I cut across Fred and put my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up." I whispered. "You know how prejudiced the ministry is about werewolves if they found out he'd be sacked, and he obviously isn't dangerous or something would have happened yet. Besides Dumbledore will probably be having Snape mixing up wolfsbane or something like that to control it." After making sure Fred wasn't to blow Lupin's cover I took my hand away from his mouth. "You know, I think we should give the map to Harry."

"Really?" Said George and I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean he hasn't got his permission slip for Hogsmead signed and they probably wouldn't let him out because of Black. Besides we know all the secret passageways and we are stealthy enough to avoid the teachers anyway. We've learnt all we can from the map, I think we should give Harry a shot with it." Fred nodded vigorously.

"When should we give it him?" Asked Fred.

"Well, the next Hogsmead trip should be just before Christmas, so I think then will be the best time."

"Definitely." Said George. "God, this map has helped us a lot."

"And we have the marauders to thank." I added.

"Well we might as well use it while we still have it." Said Fred, and together the three of us snuck off to the kitchens for an early breakfast.

* * *

><p>As the months past the weather brought a crisp sweeping of snow upon the Hogwarts grounds, and the teachers began decorating the castle in full festive spirit. Professor Flitwick decorated the twelve glimmering Christmas trees with real fairies and tinsel hung around some of the portraits. Even Peeves was in a festive mood, singing his own renditions of Christmas carols as he caused mischief in the halls. The same couldn't be said for Snape, the grease ball had us working tirelessly every lesson, droning on about how we would not be able to continue potions unless we achieved an Exceeds Expectations or above on our O.W.L examinations. To be honest most of the teachers were obsessing with our O. but they had calmed down enough for us to enjoy our Christmas. So as the last day of lessons came round, in which thankfully we didn't have Potions, it was pretty much a doss all day.<p>

The next morning the twins left early to deliver the Marauders Map to Harry so I headed off to Hogsmead. It was quite a crisp day, so I opted for my usual baggy jeans and oversized weird sisters t-shirt. The snow crunched under my feet as I walked, I blew into my hands to keep them warm against the cold and headed towards Honeydukes. The bell rang through the shop as I entered, there were loads of students dashing about buying sugar quills and other snacks. I took out some galleons and dipped my hand into the box of real sugar mice earning a nasty nip from one of them. "Bloody enchanted mouse." I hissed picking out by its tail and dropping it into the paper bag. After paying for the mouse and numerous other sweets which I would gorge myself on for the rest of term I headed back out into the street. The last stragglers were heading up the icy path from Hogwarts, slipping as they go. I'm guessing Fred and George would be among them, so I headed off to the Three Broomsticks where we said we would meet, except I wasn't quite expecting to bump into a certain Slytherin. "Peter!" I said, surprise etching my voice. "I thought you were meant to be getting ready to go home." He smiled at me, the same goofy smile that he always had.

"I couldn't go without giving you your gift." He said. Wind whipping the hair across his face. I then suddenly remembered that I hadn't thought of getting Peter a gift, guilt crossed my mind as he kept that cheeky grin on his face. "You here by yourself?"

"At the moment, the twins are meeting me here in a bit." I say.

"Well I suppose it will be okay for me to give you your present now then." In the next second, before I had even chance to contemplate what Peter was getting at he had pulled me into him and pushed his lips feverishly against my own. A small gasp caught in the back of my throat and he pulled away, looking slightly pleased with himself. That is, until he caught sight of the look I was bearing upon my face.

"You just…" I dropped my voice to a whisper. "You just kissed me."

"It would seem that way."

"Why? Why did you do that?" I asked, my head feeling slightly fuzzy. He laughed and he put a hand to my cheek.

"I think it is slightly obvious. See you after the holidays." And then he left. I turned on my heel.

"Peter!" I called. Hoping he would come back so I could try and explain that he must be mistaken, because I certainly didn't want him to kiss me. I have never wanted anyone to kiss me, especially not Peter Hawthorne. I watched his retreating figure in the distance and a little off to my left I noticed two red headed twins, slightly slack-jawed and looking at me as if I had gone mad.

"I'll bloody kill him, the slimy git." Said Fred angrily as he downed his butterbeer. I had hastily explained to the twins that I didn't want anything to do with the kiss that Peter had instigated, hoping not to cause another argument between Fred and myself, instead it just made the death threats towards Peter Hawthorne come thick and fast.

"I think he was just a little confused, that's all." I said. I sipped on my butterbeer not meeting either of the twins furious gazes as I did so.

"Confused?" Fred scoffed. "I doubt he was confused, Prim. He has been making googly eyes at you for most of the year."

"Maybe it is _you_ that is confused." Offered George, his comment meant to diffuse the growing tension, instead it earned me a piercing look from Fred. I smacked George around the head for even thinking such a ludicrous thought.

"I have no, and I doubt I ever will have, any feelings for one Peter Hawthorne. Are you happy now?"

"Perfectly." Said Fred, his gaze dropping a little. "But he is still being hexed when he gets back to school. Slimy git." The twins had given Harry the Marauders Map just after everyone else had left the school, it was quite comical how he thought it was just a piece of mangy old parchment. 'What's this rubbish?' he had said, ah poor naïve Harry, oh to be innocent once more. It concerned me a little how Fred was concerned with my relationships, not like there was any relationship to begin with, but he seemed a little bit over protective of me sometimes and I didn't want people being concerned about me. The rest of the Hogsmead trip passed quickly, the small pond just on the outskirts of the town had frozen over so the three of us had gone skating over it, well that is until George managed to crack the ice and fell in. We returned with numerous amounts of things from Zonko's perfect for Christmas pranking and of course we stocked up on the snacks just in case we have a win to celebrate after the game with Ravenclaw in the New Year. We arrived back at the portrait hole and after giving three ridiculous passwords to Sir Cadogan, the crazy knight and his fat pony we stuffed ourselves with treats from our Honeydukes goods and headed off to bed.

The rest of the week passed rather quickly for my liking. Most of my time was spent out in the grounds with the twins, Lee and the girls caught up in a furious snowball war or pranking whoever was left in the castle and because the castle was in such a festive mood we only earned ourselves one detention and I bet you can guess who gave us that. Never the less, Christmas was fun, I had received an annual Weasley jumper which was green and had a gold P stitched on the front of it. Fred and George got me some nick-knacks from Zonko's and Honeydukes. I received a book from Hermione (as always), and a joint broom polishing kit of Harry and Ron, all in all a good hall. Harry, much to everyone's surprise had received a Firebolt, that's right the fastest broom in the world. Oliver's face was a picture once he came back, but his grin was stripped as McGonagall came into the common room and confiscated it on the grounds that it might have been jinxed. She believed that the broom had been sent by Sirius Black, and to be honest unless Harry got that Firebolt back before the game with Ravenclaw we were doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so next chapter, the Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor match, Peter gets the wrong idea again, Sirius Black enters the castle, the O. and the build up to the Quidditch final :D <strong>

**Please review it would be much appreciated :D**


	6. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

Firstly I would like to apologize greatly for not updating any of my fanfictions in a very long time. I know many of you wish for me to continue with my stories, however I have very little time to myself now that I have a job and it is taking up a lot of my time, as well as studying for college work. Most days I come home and go straight to bed. Not that this is an excuse, of course. I still very much like writing and sharing my stories with all of you and I am very grateful to all of you who take the time to read, review, favorite and follow me. It does not go unnoticed although I may not reply to many comments. I still continue to write and my OC's stories will continue. I have not forgotten about Theia, Primrose, Ella, Saskia, Cerridwen, Katniss or any of my other protagonists, their stories are updated a little at a time, and I will update soon.

I want to thank you all for your continued readership and it means a great deal to me.

I hope you have all had a Merry Christmas and New Year, and that you will have the best year for 2014!

Until my next update.

-WWW


End file.
